List of Characters in The Misadventures of Chase
A list of characters that appear in the fictional television series [[The Misadventures of Chase|'The Misadventures of Chase']]. Main Characters [[Chase Johnson|'Chase Johnson']]: The main title character of the series. Chase is a fifteen-year-old African American boy who is rather short in height and thin in body build. Chase has a tendency to meddle in the situations of others, this along with his curiosity has often landed him in trouble. [[Christopher Jelly Johnson|'Christopher Jelly Johnson']]: Chase's younger brother who in appearance is a complete contrast to his older brother. Christopher is tall and hefty while Chase is short and skinny. Christopher isn't very smart however and barely has a mind of his own. Christopher often follows Chase around and does whatever Chase tells him to do. Howard Johnson: 'The father of Chase and Christopher Johnson and husband to Natalie Johnson. Howard is in love with technology and is in other words a genius. Howard is also rather clumsy and goofy as well and often doesn't match his intellectual reputation. [[Natalie Johnson|'Natalie Johnson]]: The mother of Chase and Christopher Johnson and husband to Howard Johnson. Natalie is much like her eldest son, Chase, in her personality. Supporting Characters [[Ralphael Lewis|'Ralphael Lewis']]: A 23-year-old Caucasian American guy who lives across the street from Chase and his family. Ralphael has an obession with old school rap music. Ralphael's obession has driven him to being mentally trapped in the 90's. [[Gregory Rego|'Gregory Rego']]: A 42-year-old Mexican American man who lives next door to Chase and his family. At first glance, Gregory is an average hard working citizen. Gregory suffers from Dissociative identity disorder (DID) and whenever he coughs he switch personas. [[Mallory Rego|'Mallory Rego']]: A 40-year-old Mexican American woman who is married to Gregory Rego. She is a well known biker gang member. Mallory is strong in her personality and doesn't let anyone walk over her. Timothy Rego:' '''The 10-year-old son of Mallory and Gregory Rego. Timothy is characterized as a rather timid and shy young boy. For some strange reason, Timothy looks up to Chase and his brother Christopher. 'Skip the Squirrel':' A bipedal sapient squirrel who lives in the tree in the front yard of Chase's home. Skip is a womanizer and his primary hobby consists of sitting in his tree and hitting on women who pass by. [[Daisy Manthony|'''Daisy Manthony]]:' '''A 76-year-old woman' who is known by her neighbors as a joyful old woman. Unknown to her neighbors, she is the leader of an underground crime syndicate known as the Manthony Family. [[Truffles|'''Truffles]]: Daisy's white Persian cat who appears to be as old as she is. Truffles will merely sit on the front porch of Daisy's home all day long and stare off into space. Recurring Characters [[Mrs. Twinkle|'Mrs. Twinkle']]: Chase's English teacher. She is characterized as a weird middle aged woman. Mrs. Twinkle never speaks but instead sings all of the time. Mrs. Twinkle also has a plastic Cucumber in her room named Lance whom she occasionally talks to. [[Zimbabwe Mustafa|'Zimbabwe Mustafa']]: The brother of Natalie Johnson. He is the only known family member of Natalie Johnson who appears in the series. Zimbabwe's name was originally Robert Bell but after becoming a Muslim had changed his name. Zimbabwe has a cheerful and carefree personality as well as a need to constantly borrow money. One Time Characters Category:Steven-Kun